Daphne Blake
Daphne Blake is the fashion-loving member of Mystery Inc.. Daphne, depicted as coming from a wealthy family, is noted for her red hair, her fashion sense, and her tendency to get into danger, hence earning from Fred Jones the nickname "Danger-prone Daphne." Physical Appearance Daphne is a pretty young woman with shoulder length orange red hair and blue eyes. Both her dress and shoes are purple as it is her favorite color. During Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, she use to wear a green ascot. She always knows about fashion, she never wears clothes that don't match, with the exception of when she appeared using one purple shoe with a green one (in What's New, Scooby-Doo?) but it wasn't really her). In What's New, Scooby-Doo?, she sometimes uses a green purse that has every kind of thing inside. Even if her clothes change, they stay the colour purple. Personality While not as smart as Velma, Daphne would always solve her problems in a different way. The character later became more confident and started playing a more active role as time went on, a result of changing attitudes towards women during the 1970s and 1980s. Daphne's character is more danger prone in the early Scooby-Doo spinoffs, when the focus of the series briefly shifted to her, Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, and Shaggy. This was particularly noteworthy in the spinoff The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. The version seen in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, depicts a youthful Daphne who would commonly call upon her butler, Jenkins, to do various tasks, such as ridding her of people, beating a monster up, etc. This version was also portrayed as much more fashion-sensitive than the mature Daphne. Abilities Daphne has displayed many abilities during the show: she has a black belt in Karate, she can use different kinds of weapons, she can use her make up acessories to open locked doors and cages What's New, Scooby-Doo?, she is very flexible and can think quickly during a fight as shown in the movies. Early Life A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Season One Season Two Season Three Scooby-Doo Where Are You! Season One Season Two The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season One Season Two The Scooby-Doo Show Season One Season Two Season Three The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo Scooby-Doo And The Alien Invaders Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase Scooby-Doo! And The Legend Of The Vampire Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season One Season Two Season Three Family & Relatives Relatives of Daphne shown during the series' run include: * George R. Blake: Daphne's father, the creator of the product "Blake's Bubbles". * Elizabeth Blake: Daphne's mother. * Uncle Matt: Daphne's uncle, a cattle rancher. * John Maxwell: Daphne's uncle, a film director. * Olivia Derby: Daphne's aunt. * Jennifer: Daphne's cousin. * Danica LeBlake: Daphne's French cousin, a famous model. * Shannon Blake: Daphne's Scottish cousin. * Uncle Blake: Daphne's uncle and also a hotel owner of Blake's Hotel. (video game only). * Uncle John: Film director. He was being haunted by a gladiator ghost whilst filming in the Colliseum. Trivia * Daphne is the true owner of the Mystery Machine, which many believe Fred is. * As a member of the Blake family she is likely to get into danger. * A common goof throughout episodes would be the disappearance of one or more of Daphne's pink tights, replaced with her natural skin color in some stills. * Due to different to different animators, Daphne's eye color is completely variable, ranging from black, blue, and green. * According to The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, Daphne is presumably ticklish. Actresses portraying Daphne Daphne was voiced in the first season (1969-70) of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! by Indira Stefanianna Christopherson. When Christopherson married in 1970, Heather North assumed her role. North continued to voice Daphne until 1980, when Daphne was dropped from the series. Daphne returned to Scooby-Doo with The All-New Scooby and Happy-Puppy Hour Show in 1983, and North resumed her role as voice actress until Scooby-Doo was cancelled in 1986. North returned to play Daphne in the Johnny Bravo-Scooby Doo crossover episode before taking leave again. She returned once again to play Daphne in Scooby-Doo! And The Legend Of The Vampire and Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico before leaving for good. Kellie Martin voiced the junior-high school aged Daphne in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo from 1988 until 1991. Recent voice actresses have included the late Mary Kay Bergman (1998-2000) and Grey DeLisle (2001-current). Gallery Daphney_001_Final.jpg|Scooby-Doo! First Frights DSCI0003.JPG|As Crush Daphne_Banner.jpg|Scooby-Doo daphne scooby-doo.jpg|Portrayed by Sarah Michelle Gellar Daphner.png References External links *Daphne on IMDB Category:Characters Category:Mystery Inc members Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Category:Blakes